James Potter
by kittygirl220
Summary: James and Sirius can't seem to agree on anything right now. What is to come.
1. Chapter 1 the effects of Lily Evens

AN: This is a story from James side. It is off A boy James view of it like it tell. If not tell me I'll take this off you'll never have to see it again. Unless I really like then It will just keep coming and coming... Unless you don't review then I'll feel unwanted and will throw my keyboard across the room. So yea. The title's reasoning won't come for a few chapters.. But if you really want to know E-mail me at kittygirl220@yahoo.com. does James seem really mad?  
  
Title: James Potter  
  
Summary: If you've read A boy its all where James was and thought during it. Interesting things may surface. It starts with chapter 1 as I put not as fanfiction.net put it. Enjoy.  
  
James was always doing the wrong thing in Lily's eyes. At least that was how it seemed as she was always screaming at him about things he did that she didn't like.  
  
This morning was no different from any other morning after a huge prank. James just didn't get why Lily got so mad at him for simple little pranks on Severus Snape. And why did she always get mad at him and not Sirius.  
  
It didn't seem fair that Sirius and Lily were such good friends and Lily hated James so much. And it didn't fair at all to James that Lily would get furious at James for something then laugh when Sirius did the same thing.  
  
And today James said something about it.  
  
"Lily if what I do is so bad why don't you get mad at Sirius for it?" James asked as Lily.  
  
"Because I know for a fact that Sirius isn't an arrogant prat. More than likely James you don't even have a clue what Sirius goes through." Lily countered.  
  
James didn't have a chance to respond because Sirius had awoken and thrown a pillow at James. Which in fact hit James before bouncing to hit James.  
  
"Sirius, I'm going to get you for that!" James shouted as he chased Sirius up the stairs. This was a weekly thing for the three, Sirius, James, and Lily, James and Sirius would play a prank on Snape, Lily would get angry at the both of them and scream at James, Sirius would throw a pillow and run for his life rarely ever being caught.  
  
Of course somehow today was one of those times when Lily captured Sirius, and James who wrestled him to the ground and they all three started snigger at how silly it all was. Lily was laughing so hard her face turned red, and James' glasses started sliding off his nose. Sirius just lay there on the ground laughing his head off.  
  
"So Lils what have you been up to lately?" Sirius asked, receiving his always welcome glare from Lily.  
  
"Hey you said you wouldn't call me that!" Lily said playfully hitting Sirius on the head.  
  
"Well once Lils always Lils," James smiled also earning a hit in the head. Sirius pushed Lily over and started the laughing fit all over again. This persisted for a while till Remus came over to tell them it was almost time for breakfast.  
  
Yippee! My favorite meal. Well see you Jamsie, later Lils." Sirius left having left the final joke on his two friends of course Lily and James weren't friends with each other only both were friend with Sirius.  
  
"Well I'm going to go get ready." James said as he got up. Lily didn't seem to notice James so he just walked away. He was already ready. So he just sat in a chair by the fire to wait for Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
It took them about fifteen minutes to get dressed and down in the common room ready to go to breakfast. AS they got down James jumped up and stood beside Sirius. Lily came down then.  
  
"Sirius I swear your starting to act more like James everyday." Lily said. Sirius choose to take this as a good thing and turned it into a joke.  
  
"But, Lily I have always acted like James." Sirius joked then He swung his arm around James and laughed. James laughed too but stopped.  
  
"Lily where is my sister?" James asked noticing that his twin was nowhere in site. Usually she was always around James when he wasn't in his dormitory.  
  
"How would I know James that girl is weird. You of all people should know that." Lily said. James was about to say something mean to Lily for dissing Everin but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Lily why are you so mean to Everin?" Remus asked.  
  
"She's strange. I mean the girl believes in things that couldn't possibly exist. And she is James' twin. Not his just sister but his twin." Lily remarked.  
  
"Well, Lily, at least I care about my sister." James stated as he went out of the common room to the corridor out side it.  
  
Everyone else followed suit, no one talking the whole way there, knowing the subject would turn to Everin. James hated it when people were mean or cruel to Everin. It was likely some twin this.  
  
When they were all seated at the Gryffindor table eating, Sirius was wolfing down something that had once been eggs until Sirius mixed it with pumpkin juice and hot sauce, Remus finally broke the silence.  
  
"So James what do you expect from our next game?" Remus asked over the breakfast meal.  
  
"wehmmll wihnmn ojhf coufdrse!" James said with his mouth full of food. Which earned him a 'Don't talk with your mouth full' from Lily.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked as he finished his 'food' and James took a moment to swallow his mouthful of food.  
  
"We'll win of course." James replied smiling with a smug look on his face. Making Lily roll he eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I don't know Ravenclaw has a good team this year." Remus pointed out. James only shrugged showing he didn't really care.  
  
Of course then Snape walked in with his face an odd shade of orange. Everyone stopped eating as they noticed and elbowed someone near and pointed at the poor boy. Some of the teachers even started to laugh but of course hid their amusement behind their hands so not to look immature to others. Snape was a mess with an orange face and his boxers would flash over his robe every three seconds, for some reason people even looked at them.  
  
"Now look James! How would you feel if you where in Severus' place? Would you want to be laughed at like that?" Lily screamed at James failing to remember Sirius had also been involved in the scheme. Remus and Sirius were both of course amused by this event.  
  
"Ah dearest Lils," Sirius began and getting a glare for it to, "How could you imagine Jamsie here as a slimy git like Snivelus?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled at Sirius' stupidity and merely laughed to herself. Then James got up and left without saying a word.  
  
Of course Lily laughed at everything Sirius said and got furious at every thing James said. Why did Lily hate James so much anyways? Even if she did hate James that didn't mean she had to be mean to Everin. 


	2. chapter 2 reading of a book

James knew Sirius hadn't meant to make him look like a fool in front of Lily, but he couldn't help being mad at him. Sure James loved Sirius like a brother but sometimes the boy got annoying. It didn't seem fair how Sirius could do anything in front of Lily without making her mad.  
  
This was the first time James had gotten so mad before. Not sure what was going on and not wanting Sirius to find him. Walking quickly James knew Sirius would suspect James went wondering. Not to any certain place.  
  
So James made his way to the Library, not wanting to be found. Even if Sirius did find James it would take him awhile.  
  
As He entered the Library a few people looked up surprised to see James in the Library. Most of them had only seen Remus or Peter on rare occasions. It was rare to see Sirius or James in the Library, even rarer at a mealtime.  
  
James grabbed a book off the shelf and began reading it to pass time. It would be awhile before classes began. Not really caring what the book said James just skimmed the pages.  
  
Not seeing anything of importance James stared blankly at the page. He never had been the reading type.  
  
Sirius soon found James sitting alone in the library reading a book, which apparently had its words somewhere else. James sensed that Sirius was there but made no motion to show any acknowledgement. He was still mad and didn't feel like talking.  
  
Sirius walked over to his friend pulling a chair up and sitting down. Which didn't seem to distract James at all. And it very well didn't distract him he just stared at the book not wanting to look at Sirius.  
  
James knew he would feel guilty for being mad at Sirius if he looked up at him. Quite frankly James didn't want to feel quilty; he didn't want to forgive Sirius, even if Sirius had no control over it.  
  
"Yo! James what's up?" Sirius asked. This got James attention. And he looked up regretting it as he realized how he over reacted.  
  
"Huh?" James replied. Knowing Sirius wanted his attention.  
  
"You where daydreaming or something" Sirius asked. James knew Sirius thought he really was daydreaming, but he hadn't really been.  
  
"No I wasn't. I was reading"  
  
"Sure you were" Sirius gave James that 'I know your lying look'  
  
"I was honestly!"  
  
"why are you shouting."  
  
James stood up and glared at Sirius for a second as if he actually thought he could win this. As if.  
  
"Come on James its nothing bad to be daydreaming!" Sirius pointed out.  
  
" I guess your right" James said as he gave up. Sirius never gave up, unlike James who always quite.  
  
'I'll never be as good as Sirius' James thought to himself. 


	3. chapter 3 the color green

When Sirius finally left the Library James stayed behind and read a little more only raising curiosity of the few other students in the library. Yet little did they know the two friends were about to go through something that would change both their lives forever.  
  
Eventually James decided to head out to potions class as it started in a few minutes anyways. It didn't take him long to get there as James knew almost every secret passage as well as or better than Filch. When he got there he sat beside Sirius like he did during every class.  
  
Class started a few moments after James sat down. Professor Granges was easily the meanest teacher at school but that didn't stop James and Sirius from making mischief in the class.  
  
After listening to Professor Granges for a whole thirty seconds James got bored and decided to occupy himself by throwing wads a parchment at Severus. James found it weird when Sirius resisted the chance to make Severus' life miserable.  
  
After awhile Professor Granges noticed that one of his prized pureblooded Slytherin was being torment he stopped talking and James immediately discontinued his actions. James wasn't an idiot and he knew professor Ganges favored the Slytherin especially over Gryffindor's. But the Professor already knew who had been doing it.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Black. You will be moved as of now. Potter go sit with Evens and Lupin. Black go sit with mister Malfoy. Go now or it's a weeks detention. And by the way twenty points from Gryffindor." The professor then turned his attention back to the lesson. But James couldn't help but wonder why the professor had put Sirius with Malfoy. Maybe something was going on the James didn't know about. Or maybe it was all to torture Sirius neither circumstance was a one anyways.  
  
"Its not like you didn't have it coming Potter. You shouldn't pick on Slytherins like that anyways." Lily said when she noticed James holding a tight fist.  
  
"I don't care about that Lily I'm just thinking that's all. Anyways you have no right t tell me what to do." James said. Nothing more was said for the rest of the class as James copied Remus' notes and was not going to start another fight with Lily right now.  
  
"James you know how torturous sitting by Malfoy is? I wanted to strangle him! For good grief the kid needs to get some sense knocked into him!" Sirius said. But for some reason James wasn't quite sure if Sirius was telling true.  
  
"I felt sorry for you my man Padfoot. If I had been put there I would have died." James said sarcastically. Remus and Peter laughed at James joke, but Sirius just listened not responding. Causing James to wonder even more.  
  
"So Sirius you want to come to my house over Christmas holiday. You usually ask so I thought I'd ask this time." James asked trying to not think that way. Sirius would always be Sirius.  
  
"Yea sure, but I'll have to tell my 'dearest' mum." Remus rolled his eyes his eyes at Sirius' sarcasm. In no way was Sirius' mum dear or sweet or any of the normal things one thinks of when they think of a mother. And it was all because Sirius didn't accept the family Belief that only purebloods matter.  
  
"Okay so I tell my mum you'll more than likely going to be there then. Hey I have to go guy see you in the Great Hall." And then James left to owl his mother that Sirius would be over during the holidays.  
  
Before long the owl was gone and James decided to go for a walk but he went and got his invisibility cloak so he could hassle Slytherins if he saw any.  
  
As James walked about he was disappointed to find none of the Slytherins were out and about. 'They must all be working together to read their homework.' James thought. Severus was more than likely the only one that could read at all.  
  
When James came to the lake he stood there in shack at the site he saw when he got there.  
  
"Lily your beautiful" Sirius said causing Lily to giggle, "Seriously Lily you have the most beautiful eyes and hair."  
  
Lily smiled and laid her head on Sirius' shoulder and closed her eyes thinking about something. And Sirius let her lay her head on him enjoying it all the way.  
  
Until James took off his invisibility cloak the two seemed to be locked in their own world. He just stood there staring at the two of them as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.  
  
"Sirius. How could you?" James stuttered out. Causing both Sirius and Lily to jump up. James could feel his temper rising and knew he shouldn't go on but James just ignored the warning his senses where telling him.  
  
"James I-I. It didn't. I-I mean. It not what you think." Sirius tried to explain. But something inside James was about to burst. He didn't care what had caused this to happen all he cared about was that it did happen.  
  
"Yea right Black. I should have known the moment I found out you were from one of those uptight pureblood families. Probably taking advantage of another muggle born." James turned around and ran before something else was brought up. But something stopped him before he got to the castle. Hoe could he say something to Sirius like that. It wasn't his place.  
  
Sirius hated being Sirius -Black- as much as anyone could ever hate Voldemort and more. James knew it to. Why did he say that if he knew so well?  
  
TBC 


	4. chapter 4 never forgiven

James stormed into the common room not noticing the other Gryffindores who gave him their bewildered looks. All he saw was a mix between blind rage and worry. James wasn't sure which was what was driving him.  
  
James heard Remus asking what was wrong but the question seemed far away from where he was now. Remus seemed only imaginary now but James heard himself answer. Though he wasn't sure what he said. He knew it had surprised Remus by the look on him face.  
  
Only when he got into his dormitory did James stop his rush. James fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling half wondering how to get back at Sirius half worrying about what he had said.  
  
Rolling over James attacked the pillow, it seemed strange to be so mean to the pillow but it felt good. So James began hitting it harder until his fists began to hurt so he stopped. Already the Marauders seemed to be growing apart, it hadn't been so long ago when they had sworn to be friends forever.  
  
No one ever knew what Peter was doing or where he was. James and Sirius where going at each other's throats. Remus seemed to spend more and more time reading. James unconsciously began strangling the helpless pillow. Remus was the only thing that held them all together now. That simple secret held the Marauders together. Nothing else.  
  
TBC  
  
So short I know. But I can't get ahead of the plot. 


End file.
